


When You Know You're Ready

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Sam Wilson, First Time, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “I think I’m ready.” Sam breathes.“Uh-huh, me too.”“Really?”He struggles to find his breath to say, “Yeah, yeah, what are we ready for again?”“Sex.”Steve’s brows shoot up and his mouth drops open, “Huh?”





	When You Know You're Ready

Steve gasps into Samara’s mouth when she moves to straddle his lap, her hands framing the line of his jaw. They laugh as she jostles his glasses, and Sam pulls back to take them off, her brown eyes sparkling and lustful like the smirk of her mouth. She tosses Steve’s glasses aside and hungrily takes his mouth again, raking her hands through his hair.

Steve groans and squeezes Sam’s hips, his fingers skipping over her jeans as he moves his hands to her ass and tugs her closer to him. She grinds against him and they both moan. Steve blinks dazedly up at her before Sam ducks her head and starts kissing and nipping along his neck and jaw. His breath rattles dangerously as his heart speeds up, his pulse thrumming under the attention of her lips. 

“I think I’m ready.” Sam breathes, and Steve swallows. His brain is too fuzzy to know what she means he just frowns and nods, “Uh-huh, me too.” 

“Really?” She asks, licking a stripe over his collarbone and sending a shiver down Steve’s spine. 

He struggles to find his breath to say, “Yeah, yeah, what are we ready for again?” 

At that Sam huffs and sits back on his thighs, bringing her pretty face into Steve’s sight again, and for a moment he’s overwhelmed by his girlfriend’s beauty, it takes him a second to tune in to what she’s saying and he only catches the last word. 

“Sex.” 

Steve’s brows shoot up and his mouth drops open, “Huh?” 

Sam laughs, “Sex, Stevie, sex! I think I’m ready.” She bites her full lip after saying this, her eyes turning flirty as she moves her hands down his chest and teasingly over his t-shirt. 

“...oh. Uh...I don't have anything, Sammy. I don't have any condoms because you said you wanted to wait and so I thought we were waiting, and I never bought any. Are you...sure? You’re ready?” Steve asks, wincing at his own awkwardness. 

“Yes. I want it to be with you. I want it to.. _ be  _ you. Even if we don't stay together forever like everyone thinks we will, I know I would never regret losing...my flower to you. I want you to have it, and I want you to have it right now.” Sam confesses, and Steve can see the earnestness in her eyes, she’s serious. 

He can’t help but smile at her and move a hand to cup the back of her neck, nudging her forward to kiss her softly. “Okay.” He breathes.

“Yeah?”   
“Yeah, I can get some. I can ask my mom too, she probably has some.” 

Sam sighs and drops her head into her hands. “What?” Steve asks.

“Steve, don't ask your mom for condoms.” 

He laughs, “What, we have a really good relationship, it’d be fine.” He pats her thigh, “C’mon, lemme up.” 

Sam rolls off of him, still covering her face with her hands and obviously hating this game plan. Steve laughs and kisses her forehead, grabbing his glasses and adjusting his pants before walking out of his bedroom. 

Steve walks down the hall and stairs, fixing his hair as he goes, and finding his mom in the kitchen. 

“Hey, uh, mom?” 

She looks up from the mail she’s rifling through and smiles, “Hey, sunshine, what’s up?” 

“Samara’s upstairs.” 

She smiles and nods, “I figured.” 

“And she says she’s ready for the um, y’know, the uh,” Steve feels his cheeks start to burn and clears his throat, “sex. She’s ready for sex and...I need condoms.” 

Her eyebrows go up, but she looks more amused than actually shocked. “Oh. So that’s happening. Did you ask if she was sure? You asked her, right, Steven?”   
“Of course, Mom, of course I did.” 

She lowers her chin, “And Paul and Darlene have approved?” 

Steve nods, “Yes, Sam says they had the talk and let her go on birth control a few months ago. All our ducks are in a row, and we’re ready.” 

Sarah’s face softens into a sad look of pride, “Oh, well I guess my Steve is all grown up then.” She beckons him over with two fingers and reaches for her purse, “If you really think you’re ready then...I’ll give you the money for ‘em. Just run down to the pharmacy around the corner.” She says and holds out a twenty dollar bill. 

Steve reaches out a hand to take it, but she doesn’t let go. Her blue eyes stare him down imploringly as she says, “And Steve, if there’s even a second where you  _ don't  _ think you’re ready? Don't force yourself. Samara’s a smart girl and she loves you, and she will understand. I don't want you to regret something as important as this, okay?” 

And she smooths her hand over his hair and to his cheek, her thumb moving across his skin softly. Steve nods as she kisses his cheek, “I promise, Momma. I won’t.” 

She smiles one last time and Steve takes the money, tucks it into his back pocket as he walks out the front door of their brownstone.

As soon as he’s out the door he runs to the pharmacy around the corner, shoving the door open and setting off the little bell above the entrance. 

Nerves actually set in when he finds the right aisle though, staring down all those brands, and sizes. God, he doesn’t have the nearest fucking clue as to what he’s doing. Sam probably won’t care what he gets, it’s not like she gave him some fucking suggestions, but he shouldn’t get  _ sensitivity ultra thin _ right? Because all that makes him think about is it ripping and that’s kind of the polar opposite of what a condom’s supposed to do. 

What about  _ ribbed for her pleasure? _ That kinda sounds painful and weird. And should he get lube? Do they even have that in pharmacies or-

Before Steve can fall further into his own personal wonderland his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. He digs it out and swipes his finger across the screen to answer.

“Hello, I’m kinda busy, I-”   
“Steve, what’s taking so long?” 

“Oh! Sam, good, do you have any condom preferences? What should I get? There’s too many options and I’m getting overwhelmed here.” 

“Steve, it doesn’t matter, grab whatever’s prelubricated and get your skinny ass back here.” 

“Okay, okay, is ultra thin alright? I’m kinda worried about it breaking.” 

“Then we’ll put two on, just get it and go.” Sam answers, and Steve snatches the box off the shelf.    
“Okay, I got ‘em. I’ll see you soon.” He says, and hangs up. 

Steve walks to the counter with the single box and as soon as he puts it down Logan snorts. 

“I thought you were twelve when you came here, you sure you know what these are?” He asks.

Steve clenches his jaw, “Yes.” He doesn’t know why he thought today might be the day Logan stops giving him shit. “And I’m in a hurry, Logan, so if we could skip the usual banter I’d appreciate it.” 

He shakes his head and scans the thing, taking the money from Steve’s hand and opening the register. “I can’t believe some chick wants to fuck a scrawny little stick like you.” 

“Just cause I’m skinny doesn’t mean my dick is, _ Wolverine _ .” 

Logan scowls at his nickname and shoves Steve’s change across the counter, “Oh, fuck you.” 

“Oh, don't worry, someone’s about to.” Steve quips back, running out of the store with Logan laughing behind him. 

He makes it back home in record time and Sarah laughs at him as he takes the stairs two at a time and bursts back into his own bedroom. 

“Okay, I got everything, sorry it took so long, I-” Steve’s throat closes up the moment he turns around and sees Samara lying there, naked, on his bed. 

His dick comes roaring back to life at the sight, all of her dark brown skin, just all of her, more than he’s ever seen before. 

Sam smirks like she knows exactly how gobsmacked he is and runs her hand down the side of her body. 

“I thought I’d make things as easy as possible for you. Now stop staring at me and get over here.” She says. 

Steve laughs and walks to his bed with shaky legs, “I don't know if I can. God, Sammy. You’re perfect.” 

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, and Steve realizes how vulnerable she must feel right now, letting him see her with nothing on and nowhere to hide. And she’s letting him look. She’s letting him look at her small, perky breasts, and the faint trail of hair on her stomach, the stretch marks on the side of her thighs. 

Steve swallows hard, and pulls back the unconscious hand that began to crave her skin. “Can I touch you?” 

Sam opens her eyes and shakes her head. “No. Not until I can see all of you too.” She breathes. 

Steve swallows again and sets the box of condoms aside to pull his shirt over his head. The feel of Sam’s eyes on him is electrifying and he works quickly at his belt so he can shove his jeans and boxers off, his erection bobbing up to slap against his navel. 

Steve finally looks up when he hears Sam’s gasp, and sees she’s staring down at his dick. He laughs nervously to try to cover the shame that floods through him for an instant and asks, “What?” 

“You’re um, kinda big.” 

“Uh...thanks?” 

Sam looks up at him then, and Steve can see the first hint of doubt in her eyes, but it’s no match for the determination there. 

“Steve. Get on the bed.” Sam orders, and Steve swiftly crawls on top of the comforter to kneel between her legs. 

Sam’s hands come up to hold the jut of his hips and she makes him shuffle closer to her. Steve tries not to shudder from the heat of her touch, the skin beneath her hands on fire and tingling. 

“Are you nervous? Or scared? If you’re not ready, you just have to tell me whenever, and we can stop.” Sam says, looking up at him. 

Steve shakes his head, “No. I’m not scared. I’m okay. I like it, you touching me.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Sam smiles and leans up to kiss him softly at first, teasing his mouth open so her tongue can curl along his teeth. Steve gasps and hisses when her hand wraps around his cock, his hips jerking into her grip before she gives him a long pull. 

Steve’s hips follow the motion as Sam finds a slow rhythm of pumping his cock. She breathes against him, kissing the corner of his gasping mouth and asking, “Is that good? Do you like that?” 

He swallows at the pleasure throbbing through him and nods, “Yeah, huh, that feels g-good.” 

Steve buries his hand in the thick of Sam’s afro as she starts mouthing along his jaw, and moves his hips into the care of her hand. Naturally, when Sam falls back against the bed he follows her, hovering over her as she continues to stroke him. 

Steve nudges her right leg up with his own, and the move makes Sam’s hand pause for a moment. He presses his lips to her cheek and whispers, “I’m gonna touch you now, okay?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” 

And she nods. Steve first trails his hand down her body, grazing her breast and the curve of her waist, skittering down the smooth skin of her thigh before pressing his palm to her cunt. Sam’s chest stutters against him as he slides a finger over her folds, playing in the slick he finds there. Steve watches Sam’s face, her hooded brown eyes and parted lips, the small breaths she’s taking, and slips his finger inside her folds. Her eyes flutter close and her breaths deepen. 

He kisses her and drags his fingers up, over her labia, to her clit. Sam moans against him and Steve kisses her again as he starts to rub her tentatively. 

“Oh, Steve.” Sam sighs, shuddering under him and stretches her legs wider, opening herself to him. Steve has to look down at her then, at the sight of her little pink pussy nestled between those beautiful brown thighs. 

“Oh, Sammy. You’re so beautiful.” Steve breathes, sliding the arm holding him up under her neck and kissing her hard. He presses two fingers to the mound of her clit and moves them more assuredly. Sam moans into him and turns her hips up. 

“Does that feel good, baby? Do you like that?” He asks.

“Harder, Steve, harder.” 

Steve tucks his face into her neck and quirks his wrist to rub her clit harder. Sam gasps and arches against him when he does, and Steve kisses reverently down her chest until he can latch onto her nipple. Samara gasps again, her hand moving to cup the back of his head as he sucks at the bud in his mouth.    
Sam pants, “Oh, oh, that’s nice.” Her other hand curves around Steve’s ass and she shoves him down so his dick slides along her hip. Steve groans as she encourages him to thrust against her, her hand forcing him to. He pinches her nipple between his teeth in retaliation, but gives in to the sweet slide of his cock along the crease of her thigh. 

“Stevie, against me, move your dick to my pussy.” Sam sighs.

Steve changes the angle of his hips to do as she says, and they both gasp at the new sensation that brings. Sam’s pussy is hot and wet, slick with her arousal, and it feels so damn good against his cock Steve has to stave away his orgasm. 

“Get the condoms.” Sam says. 

And more than happy to let her keep the reins on this Steve kneels back up and grabs the box, ripping into it carelessly to pull one out. He tears it open with his teeth and quickly rolls it down his hard on. Steve looks back down at Sam once it’s on and takes in the faint sheen of sweat they’ve worked up together, the heady look in her eyes and the barely there flush to her cheeks. 

He nods once, “You ready?” 

In answer Sam hitches one leg up to her chest, and Steve swallows hard. He moves his fingers to her vagina, and holding her eyes, slides his pointer finger in. Sam only blinks at the intrusion as he thrusts it in and out of her, so he adds another. Her face pinches at that, so Steve braces his other hand on her hip and slowly stretches her open. 

Sam frowns in pain when he tries to pull his fingers apart and he checks in, “You good?” 

“Mmhm, keep going, Steve, I’m fine.” 

He curls his fingers around, pulls them apart, thrusts them in and out until Sam relaxes. Steve feels there’s no way to describe what her walls are like inside. They’re not smooth, he doesn’t know why he thought they would be, but they’re not. They’re tight and bumpy and he has no clue what that’s gonna feel like around his dick. 

Steve tries another finger and Sam hisses, he stops with just the third one peeking in and only pushes it in further when Sam nods. It almost feels like she won’t take them, as if it’s impossible, but she does, and it’s strange to see her swallowing three of Steve’s fingers but she is. 

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“It hurts.” Sam bites out, her face screwed up tight.

“Sorry.” Steve says, and his other hand strokes her thigh slowly, he curls forward to get his mouth on her breast again in hopes of distracting her from the pain. He runs his tongue over the hardened nipple and sucks it hard, waiting for Sam to give him the okay. 

She whimpers above him and whispers, “Move your fingers, Steve.” 

He slowly pulls them out before pushing them in again, and Sam’s legs spasm as she hisses, but she doesn’t tell him to stop. Steve slowly thrusts all three of his fingers into her for a few more minutes, working hard at her breast all the while. 

“Okay, let’s try it.” 

Steve pulls off her breast and kisses her as he frees his fingers and moves his cock to take their place. Sam opens her eyes and they look at each other, both aware of standing on the brink. 

Samara whispers, “I love you, Steve.”

He kisses her hard and says, “I love you too. Let’s have some sex.” 

Sam laughs and Steve kisses her again as he inches his hips forward, slowly falling into her. He has to force himself to go slow as soon as the head of his cock is insider her. Sam feels amazing, hot and wet and the tightest hug he’s ever known. Steve gets his cock about a third in before Sam whimpers and digs her nails into his arms. 

“Ow, ow, stop, stop.”

“I am, I am, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, it just” Sam sucks in a breath, “ _ God _ , it hurts Steve. I feel like I’m being ripped in half. It’s like someone’s shoving a telephone pole into my vagina.” 

“Oh, God, Sammy, let’s stop, we don't have to-”

“No!” She shouts, cutting him off, her eyes flying open to glare at him, “I can do this. I can get through this. We’re not stopping. It’s just like putting in a tampon for the first time, just a bigger tampon.” 

Steve laughs nervously, “I don't like my dick being compared to a super plus tampon, but whatever gets you through it.”   
Sam laughs weakly and swats at his chest, “Shut up, don't make me laugh.” 

Steve smiles and nudges at her with his nose, “I’m trying to make it better for you, birdy.” 

“Sure you are, and who ever said your dick was a super plus?” 

Steve laughs, “Oh, so is that how it is?”

Sam winces but smiles, “That’s how it is.” She winces again as she moves her legs to wrap around Steve’s hips and slides her arms under his and over his back. 

Sam sighs, “Okay, try going a little deeper. I’ll tell you when to stop.” 

Steve nods, kissing her cheek again and slowly pressing his hips forward, biting his tongue as more and more of his dick is welcomed into her hot, squeezing embrace. Sam gasps into his ear, and her nails carve into his shoulder blades painfully, but she lets him slide all the way inside until his balls are nestled against her ass. 

“You okay? Has my telephone pole ripped you apart?” Steve asks.

Sam laughs weakly again, “Shut  _ up. _ Oh my God, I can’t believe I did it. You’re all the way in?” 

“Yep.” 

“I can feel my vagina  _ throbbing. _ ” 

“Me too.” Steve answers, and that’s when it seems to click for them. When they both realize Steve is  _ inside  _ of her and they are one, sharing their bodies like never before. Steve digs his hand in the curls of Sam’s afro again and kisses her deeply, licking into her mouth as Sam squeezes him to her. Her hands move to his ass and she pushes him into her.    
Steve groans and Sam’s breath hitches. “Move.” She breathes. 

Steve kisses every part of her he can reach as he slowly moves his hips back and then forward again, the slide eased by Sam’s slick. Her face is tight, her nails biting his skin, but she pushes her hips up anyway, so Steve thrusts into her slowly again. 

It’s torturous for him, the slow slide into such tight heat, and the slow coldness that consumes him when he leaves her body. It takes several thrusts before Sam sighs, the pinch of discomfort leaving her face.  

Steve kisses along her brow and cheeks, her nose and chin, and curls his hips forward, moaning when she takes all of him into her again. 

“Is it better for you? Does it feel good yet?” He asks.

Sam shakes her head, “It’s better, doesn’t feel good yet. It’s still kinda weird. Does it feel good to you?”

“Yeah. You feel great.”

“Like what?” Sam asks, genuinely curious so Steve tries his best to describe it for her.

“You’re tight as hell, it feels like my dick is forging its way into stone every time, and you’re hot,  _ burning _ hot. It doesn’t feel smooth inside you either, it’s bumpy, and it-” Steve shudders and moans as he pushes inside her again, “it feels so  _ good _ on my cock, Sam. So good. I love it, I wish you could feel this. And I wanna make it good for you.” 

“It is. I feel like it feels better after knowing how good  _ you _ feel.” Sam answers, closing her eyes. Her hands start to trail lightly up and down Steve’s back before settling on his little ass again. She squeezes it in her hands and follows the motions of him moving into her.

Steve moans, liking the feel of her pushing him into her, and suddenly remembers there’s other parts of Sam’s vagina. He gets his hand between them to rub at her clit again and Sam moans in thanks. 

He smiles, “Almost forgot about this. How’s that? Is that better?”

“Yeah, that’s better.” 

Steve kisses her and keeps moving his fingers against her along with his hips, but at different paces. His fingers are hard and fast against her clit, but he forces himself to keep his thrusts slow. He starts to experiment with the angle though, angling his hips up or down, circling them once he’s buried within Sam. 

She whines when he does that, so Steve starts moving his hips in a little circles with every thrust. He can feel his blood building in his balls and Steve whimpers as he tries to hold off. 

“I’m getting close, Sam, I’m sorry. I think I’m gonna come.” He moans.

She shakes her head and brings her hands up to cup his face, “Don't apologize. Some of my friends say their boyfriends came as soon as they were inside of them, so you did pretty well.” 

They laugh and Steve keeps moving his hips, moaning as pressure mounts in his balls. “Can I go a little faster?” He asks.

Sam nods, and Steve pulls out only half way before pushing in again, undulating his hips quickly. He moans as his balls draw tight, and bites his lip, whimpering Sam’s name as his cock jumps and finishes into the condom. 

When Steve opens his eyes Sam’s smiling, and she leans up to kiss him as he pulls out of her. Steve smiles against her lips and takes the condom off, leaning back on his haunches to tie it off and toss it into the trash can. 

After that he shuffles back and leans down, taking a hold of Sam’s thighs and looking up at her. 

“Okay, I want you to come too. So just touch yourself while I get busy down here, okay?” 

She nods eagerly, moving two fingers to her clitorous. Steve ducks his head down and starts to lick into her. Sam moans above him and Steve feels his dick jump pitifully in response as he delves his tongue further into her. He licks and mouths at her labia, and Sam cries out softly. Steve sticks to teasing her labia the most after that, and soon Sam’s legs start to tremble. 

Steve pulls back to look at her, her eyes screwed shut and her full lips gasping, “Are you close?” 

“Mmhm.” 

“Are you coming?” 

Sam nods, and Steve kneels up, “I’m coming, Steve.” 

He kisses her neck and takes both of her breasts in his hands, pinching at her nipples. Sam’s breath hitches and she rubs harder at herself. 

Steve licks his lips, “Come for me baby, c’mon. Come, Sammy.” 

Sam opens her eyes as she does, her hips shaking as she rubs herself through it and pants his name. Steve kisses her breathlessly, moving his hand to her cunt to feel her shake against his palm. Her own fingers fall away from her clit and Steve rubs against the swollen nub himself just to feel Sam twitch and whine. 

They both break away from each other breathless, and smile almost disbelievingly. 

“We just had sex.” Sam says. 

Steve laughs, “Yeah.” He pulls Sam into his arms and shoves the duvet down so they can lie under it, Sam lying happily on top of his chest.

Steve sighs and kisses her forehead. “That was...great. The next time will be better though. Are you sore?”

“Yeah. It’s weird. But it was great.” Sam agrees, pressing a kiss to Steve’s chest. He smiles and she threads their fingers together.

“Love you.” 

“Love you too, Sammy.” 


End file.
